Spirited away
by dohdoro
Summary: jongin menghindar, tapi kyungsoo mendekat kaisoo


**Spirited away**

**Kaisoo | bromance | drable | fluff | T**

**Jika sebuah jiwa menghilang, aku lah yang membawanya. Akulah yang bisa kalian salahkan. **

**Ketika kami menghilang, itu adalah pilihak kami. Lupakanlah semua tentang kami, taruh lah di lapisan paling bawah di bumi.**

Jongin di asingkan dari dunianya. Masa kecilnya sangat jauh dari kata kebahagiaan dan keceriaan. Dengan usia yang bahkan belum bisa mencerna apa maksud dari semua caci-maki yang di lontarkan untuknya, dia sudah kehilangan segalanya.

Ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah menyesal melahirkannya. Tapi tetap saja jongin harus kehilangannya. ayahnya sudah pergi bahkan jauh sebelum ia di lahirkan di dunia.

Jadi untuk apa dia hidup? Bahkan selama ia hidup ia belum pernah berteman dengan seorangpun. Sekali waktu, ia pernah mengajak seorang gadis di kelasnya berbicara. Dia lupa namanya, ketika jongin menyapanya, gadis itu menangis sambil menjerit " **jauhkan aku dari monster ini!**"

persetan dengan segalanya dan keanehannya. Dia ingin hilang dari muka bumi, tertelan di bawah lapisan terdalam bumi. Dia resmi menarik diri dari dunia.

Kesepian adalah sahabat sampai matinya, kekosongan adalah kawan ketika hidupnya. Jongin sadar akan itu.

jongin mengikuti hebusan angin senja yang membawanya pergi kala itu. Ia mengamati danau hijau yang terhampar di depan matanya, bunga-bunga mawar yang ikut serta memberikan warna merah merekahnya menghiasi pinggiran danau. Mungkin, ia menginginkan tempat ini setelah ia mati nanti.

Jongin bersandar di sebuah pohon rindang tepat di bukit di atas danau, ia hampir saja tertidur sebelum onyx nya menangkap seseorang berjalan mendekati danau, dengan jarak yang jauh dari danau tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengenali lelaki di ujung sana.

Ia bangkit, sedikit berjalan untuk mendekat. Ia mengamati pemuda di sana, hey lelaki itu begitu menggemaskan di matanya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya ketika lelaki di sebrang sana memanjat pembatas danau, dia sudah setengah berlali, bisa saja orang itu mau bunuh diri 'kan?

Tapi langkahnya tertahan oleh suara dari dalam hatinya

' _jadi, kamu berniat menahannya? Apa yang kamu mau lakukan? Bahkan dengan menyentuhnya kamu hanya memperburuk keadaan'_

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Berperang dengan suara di hatinya. Dia ingin membantu, tapi dia hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia bertemu pandang dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki itu seperti tertangkap basah dan meloncat kembali dari pembatas. Lelaki itu berjalan menghamipirnya

' tidak, itu buruk '

Dan jongin berlari menjauh dengan kecepatan yang ia mampu.

esok harinya, ia kembali ke tempat itu. Kembali bersandar di bawah pohon rindang, ia membawa beberapa novel fantasi faovoritnya. Dengan begini, ia terlihat sedikit _hidup_ dari sebelumnya.

Ketika ia sedang membaca sebuah novel berjudul The Wheel of Time oleh Robert Jordan, ia membayangkan bagai mana jika dia yang menjadi tokoh di kisahnya.

Terlalu larud dengan fantasinya, tanpa sadar, seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Menyapanya dengan mata bundarnya

"hai"

Jongin hampir terjungkal kesamping, ia beralih menatap lelaki bermata bulat di seblahnya. Hey, itu lelaki yang kemarin.

"aku melihatmu kemarin disini, aku sedikit kaget melihatmu berlari dan tiba-tiba diam" kyungsoo menarik nafas sejenak " aku kyungsoo, senang melihatmu lagi" dan kyungsoo tersenyum di akhir.

Namanya kyungsoo, Do kyungsoo. umrnya satu tahun di atasnya, itu fakta yang mengejutkan matanya bulat seperti donat dan tentu saja jongin harus menjaga jarak dengannya.

Hari ke hari, ia sering bertemu dengan kyungsoo dan berbagi kisah dengan kyungsoo. Dia bercerita bagaimana kehidupannya selama ia hidup dan kyungsoo bercerita mengenai keluarganya yang berantakan, tapi tetap saja dengan dia yang harus menjaga jarak dengan kyungsoo.

Lama-kelamaan jongin mengumpulkan beberapa fakta tentang kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sama kesepiannya seperti dirinya. Hanya saja kyungsoo sedikit lebih beruntung karena memiliki teman.

"ayah adalah mafia, hidupnya hanya untuk uang, bahkan dia tidak akan perduli jika aku mati didepannya. Kakak laki-laki ku pengedar narkoba. Dia di Amerika sekarang" kyungsoo bercerita seperti itu tidak menjadi beban pikirannya, padahal jongin mengerti. Orang seperti kyungsoo hanya kuat di luar, tapi hatinya seperti permen kapas.

"dimana ibumu?" Tanya jongin

"bahagia dengan suami barunya"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"apa aku sangat kikuk?" Tanya jongin ketika mereka selesai memakan takoyaki yang kyungsoo bawa sebelum bertemu dengannya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"begini, aku belum pernah berteman sebelumnya"

Kyungsoo diam, entah lah, dimatanya jongin seperti orang normal lainnya, dia tertawa, dia tersenyum… tapi, tunggu, jongin tidak pernah menatap ke matanya, jongin tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Maksudnya, jongin tidak pernah berinteraksi antar kulit biarpun itu hanya menyenggol.

Kyungsoo mengangkat telapak tangannya, membawanya ke bahu jongin, tapi dengan cepat jongin menghindar dan berdiri di depannya

"jangan pernah menyentuhku!" jongin berteriak tanpa menatapnya –lagi. Kyungsoo semakin di buat bingung.

"demi tuhan jongin, apa masalahmu?!" kyungsoo ikut membentak. "itu bahkan tidak akan membunuhmu" lirihnya.

Jongin terdiam, ya, ia hampir saja lupa, atau memang sudah lupa. Berinteraksi dengan orang lain adalah hal yang paling di hindari di hidupnya. Tapi, dia menghianatinya. Dia terlalu jatuh dengan kyungsoo.

"ya, mungkin itu tidak akan membunuhku, tapi, demi tuhan kyungsoo, itulah yang akan membunuhmu" lirihnya, ia menunduk "pergi kyungsoo, seharusnya kita tidak bertemu dari awal"

Kyungsoo terdiam "j- joongin.."

"akulah yang akan membunuhmu jika kita terus-menerus bertemu"

"diam.."

"aku bisa saja membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau"

"please st-"

"aku-"

"diamlah berengsek!" kyungsoo terengah, dadanya naik turun mencari pasokan oksigen. Mukanya merah padam dan matanya berair

"aku bahkan rela mati di tanganmu, asal kamu tahu sialan, kamu yang sudah membuatku merasa lebih hidup. Aku, terlalu jatuh padamu"

Jongin menenggak, melemparkan tatapannya pada kyungsoo yang menangis

"jika- jika setelah ini kamu pergi, semua akan menghitam kembali"

Jongin tidak tahan, dia melangkah mendekati kyungsoo, memegang erat kedua bahunya dengan tangan besarnya. Menatap kedalam mata kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya.

"tatap aku kyungsoo! Tatap aku!"

Kyungsoo menatapnya, melihat kedalam matanya. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia tahu, mengapa jongin menghindar menatapnya, menghindar bersentuhan dengannya.

Matanya membawanya jatuh. Sentuhannya membawa jiwa pergi.

Semua memudar ketika kyungsoo melihat kesekelilingnya, kabut putih mengelilinginya. Dia hanya melihat jongin

"kyungsoo, aku akan membawa kita berdua. Hanya berdua"

Kyungsoo bersyukur karna yang bersamanya adalah jongin, bukan orang lain. " bawa aku pergi, jongin" Ia sepenuhnya percaya pada jongin. "terima kasih…"

Setelah itu, ia meresa terlempar di ruang tanpa batas.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>Ya tuhan… aku baru di sini. Semoga ini ga mengecewakan, RnR please?<em>


End file.
